Making Camp
by madelinesticks
Summary: Dunban and Reyn become interested as Melia mentions High Entia libidos. Interest becomes action. Mindless smut, threesome.


Reyn gave a small grunt as he leaned back, stretching his arms right out and feeling the pull at exhausted muscles. He rolled his shoulders, working out a little of the soreness. Damn, but he felt good despite the fatigue and pain in his back from a long day's work. He sat back on his hands, looking around the camp. Shulk had made a fire once they'd settled down, and he'd retired into one of the three tents they'd bought from a Nopon merchant not far back down the road. Sharla and Fiora shared another tent, and now it was him, Melia, Dunban and Riki left awake.  
Dunban sat on the other side of the fire, one knee drawn up so he could rest his elbow atop it and lean forwards. Riki sat right next to the man, his eyes half closed and his head occasionally tipping back. Soon enough, the Nopon gasped and then stood, tottering into the tent Shulk had and settling to sleep.  
Melia shifted her position where she sat a few metres from Reyn, seeming uncomfortable. "You okay?" Reyn asked.  
"Merely hot." Melia admitted, pulling at the collar of the sheer blouse she wore to bring it further from her neck, as if that small motion would alleviate the heat. "My apologies."  
"You don't need to be sorry." Dunban struck up conversation then, and for a long while, they talked about everything under the sun. The Mechon, their weapons, their favourite views so far, the teleporting system Shulk had developed that let them leave markers in various locations to beam back to.  
Reyn didn't quite know how they got onto the subject, but it was Dunban who asked the question, prompted by something Melia had said offhand. "The High Entia have different libidos to Homs?" Melia tilted her head, looking thoughtful as she considered the question.  
"I would say yes. We are documented to have sex far more often than you Homs. And all the same, we are not so easily satisfied, not so easily... Sated." Reyn looked up, plainly interested as he listened to her speak. "High Entia women particularly are thought to be, ah, needy." Melia's cheeks flushed slightly as she continued. "We are known to take multiple men to bed at once, although we tend to romance only one."  
Reyn's own head tilted now, and he couldn't help but give a half-grin as he asked, "Is that the same for half High Entia, Half Homs women?" Melia swallowed, her cheeks darkening to a soft crimson.  
"I- Well-" Reyn laughed along with Dunban at how flustered she became. "I feel twinges of arousal virtually all the same, and I feel the need for sex quite... Keenly, even while we're walking or fighting."  
"Oh, really?" Reyn grinned widely, and he noted the way Dunban leaned forwards just slightly.  
"I felt it would be impolite to mention. Homs are meant to be so much more private than the High Entia about these matters." Melia coughed a little, the sound soft. "Well, of course, we are private too, just only among outsiders."  
"You waiting for Shulk to notice?" Melia bit her lip.  
"I am aware of his affections for Fiora. While I remain hopeful, I refuse to pursue him for fear of upsetting him or her. The girl is worthy." Reyn stood, moving forwards and settling just behind her.  
"Then why not try another guy on for size?" The back of Melia's neck was just as red as her cheeks, and she leaned back as Reyn settled his hands on her shoulders. He began to massage the sore muscle there, smirking a little as she pressed right back.  
"What of Sharla?" Dunban asked, as Melia's eyes fluttered closed.  
"Sharla ain't about sex for me, and she's more than that." Reyn murmured. "We're not in a relationship like that, either way, though. After all, we're still hopeful that Gadolt is alive." Melia gave a soft whimper as Reyn worked away some of the tension from her back, his hands inching lower to press down her spine.  
He leaned forwards, his hands dropping to her hips and his head dipping down, nipping at the skin of her neck and sucking a mark there. As Melia shifted, Reyn caught Dunban's eye, continuing to bite at the sensitive skin. "Sure you're gonna pass her up, Dunban? I'm not sure I could satisfy her all on my own..."  
Melia gave a short whimper of embarrassment, but despite it she pressed back anyway. Dunban had adjusted his seated position, crossing his legs and hiding what was between."Perhaps not." Dunban murmured. "I'm not certain she's worth the effort yet." His tone was teasing, and Melia shivered at the sound of it.  
"You've been doing it all on purpose, haven't you?" Reyn's hands dropped down, undoing the buttons on Melia's well-enchanted blouse. "All this scanty armour-"  
"N-no." Melia protested the idea, but she arched into Reyn's hands all the more desperately when he moved to undo the clasp of her brassiere and let her breasts free.  
"Oh, but you do. Keeping those pretty pale legs on show, accentuating these tits, making sure your hips look wide and nice enough to grab at. And that arse." Melia gave a quite curse in a language Reyn didn't know as he cupped her crotch through the thin material of her skirt and the laced briefs she wore beneath. "You're just all pretty and you're ready to show it, aren't you? Just desperate for a fuck. I shoulda clued in sooner." Reyn had her stripped completely within a few more minutes, right down to the ornaments decorating her wings.  
And damn, weren't they pretty? When Reyn ran a gentle hand through the white feathers, combing through them, Melia gave needy, desperate sounds and shook beneath him for it. "You really like all this, huh?"  
"Yes." Melia muttered, pressing back. "Please, hurry." Her back was laid against Reyn's chest now, and Reyn took full advantage of the position, reaching down and beginning to play and tease with the softest of touches over her clit. She gasped and whimpered, her skin apparently very, very sensitive.  
Her ass was parked comfortably atop a blanket Reyn had pulled from his bag, but she didn't seem to care whether she was on ground or grass or fabric at this point. "Fuck, how can you be so wet so fast?" Reyn's hand had dipped further, and her thighs were wet with slick. He pressed two fingers into her right away, relishing the way she clenched needily around him.  
"I- I- um-" She tried to voice a sentence, but couldn't manage it and was too distracted by the sensation.  
"Dunban, this isn't too tight. I'm thinking you can take her cunt, given you're a little smaller than me. I'll take her arse." Melia whined as Reyn added a third finger. "You ever had a cock in your backside, Princess?"

"Y-yes." was all she could manage as he bucked her hips as quickly as she could manage against the other's hand. "_Fuck._"

"Oh ho ho, Melia! Never have I heard a word like that come out of your mouth." Dunban had stripped away his own clothes and as Reyn had entertained Melia, and he couldn't help but be amused at both the girl's plain desperation and the way she stared at the length of his cock. Dunban was hardly small, but even still the wideness of her eyes was intoxicating and gratifying to say the least.

Melia's lips were pretty, her mouth open part in pleasure, part in having forgotten where she was for a moment, and Dunban admired the sight of it as Reyn thumbed over the girl's clit and made her gasp. Reyn grasped her by the hips, lifting her and then letting her drop back on the blanket. It was soft and comfortable even on her naked skin, and Dunban took Reyn's place between her legs as the larger man stepped back to strip off his own clothes.

Dunban wanted to press fingers into that tight, pink entrance, wanted to feel the wet clench of it around him, _Hell_, he could probably get his fist into the girl and the idea entranced him, but for now his eyes had moved to her breasts. They were small but pert, and he cupped the both of them in broad hands.

It seemed her nipples were just as sensitive as the rest of her, because she arched and gave half-suppressed whimpers. Momentarily Dunban had a worry that her sounds would wake the others, but Shulk and Fiora had slept like stones since they were young children, and Riki and Sharla had proved to sleep similarly. Melia's own hands moved to press over her clit and fill her hole with fingers herself, but Dunban caught her hands with a little chuckle. "Oh, no, no. We're going to take care of _that_, you just need to be a little more patient." Melia whimpered a short curse in the same language from before.

"Reyn, grab my bag. There's a bottle in there, short. Works as a lubricant." Reyn tossed it over, and then leaned back on his heels to watch Dunban with the princess.

"Wh-what is that?"

"No questions." Dunban pressed two slick fingers forwards, carefully pressing against the tight rim of her ass. It punched a sound out of Melia and her head dropped back, and she tilted her hips up. With time, Dunban was thrusting four fingers slowly, tantalizingly, in order to relish the whines she made when he scissored the digits.

"C'mon, Reyn. I think she's ready for you and I to fuck her." Dunban purred. He pulled Melia to sit up, and Reyn dropped to sit behind her, his legs crossed. He stroked his cock slowly, and Dunban passed him the bottle.

"This stuff smells sweet." Reyn murmured as he slicked his cock.

"Oh, very sweet. Let her have a taste." Reyn leaned forwards, and Melia lurched forwards to suckle at the substance.

"Is- is that syrup from a-"

"A Caterpile, yes. Not as sticky as many imagine, hmm?"Melia's cheeks were brightly flushed. Reyn grasped her by the hips, bringing her back a little and slowly lowering her down onto his cock. She gave a stuttered gasp, eyes tightly closing.

"Thick." She whimpered, and Reyn chuckled his agreement.

"That's right." Reyn continued to grip her hips as Dunban moved forwards, carefully lining himself up and thrusting into her cunt. Melia took in a loud, desperate gasp, grabbing at Reyn for something to keep purchase on. Reyn moved to play over her clit with one hand, his other keeping her steady. The two of them began to thrust in tandem, and Melia gave regular whines and mewls, eagerly pressing back down onto the two of them.

"Such a pretty little slut. If only your subjects could see you." Melia whined, now leaning forward to grab at Dunban's back, at his shoulders. She left crescent marks in the skin but Dunban didn't care, and moved to thrust that bit harder. Neither Reyn nor Dunban lasted an admirable time, but given how tight she was with the both of them inside her, how desperate and needy she sounded, who could blame them?

Melia grabbed at Reyn after the both of them pulled out of her, holding him tightly. She was sleepy, it seemed, and her eyelids drooped. Dunban had worked hard to get her to come, getting Reyn to suckle at her neck and play with her nipples while he rubbed over her clit again and again. Orgasm had made her sleepy and ready to rest, but Dunban wasn't done yet. "Get her back in your lap, so her back is against your chest."

Melia blinked down at him exhaustedly as Reyn gently pulled her legs apart, and then gave a soft mewl as Dunban dipped his head to lap at his come and her juices. "What's this about not being so easily sated?" He asked in a purr. He hated the taste of come, but she had no real taste herself, and it was bearable for the heady flush that appeared at her chest and the way her thighs trembled. He took his time, so much so that when he finally sucked, _hard_, at her clit, she nearly yowled as she came a second time.

"That's it, girl." Dunban praised, pulling back and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth in a way he knew would make her fidget – and lo, she did just that. "Now you can sleep." Reyn lifted her and pulled her into the last tent, letting Dunban take the watch.

Dunban was already planning for other games to play, should she want to.


End file.
